super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment Badges
Equipment Badges are a feature in Super Smash Bros. Extreme returning from Super Smash Bros. 4. With equipment badges, you can buff the Attack, Defense, and Speed stats of a fighter, and even give them certain effects that would otherwise be impossible. Equipment can also be used in Extreme Labyrinth. Equipment Usage Equipment Bonus Effects * 'Back Shield -' Start battles with a Back Shield equipped * 'Beam Sword -' Start battles holding a Beam Sword * 'Beastball - '''Start battles holding a Beastball * '''Beehive -' Start battles holding a Beetle * 'Black Bull Bomb - '''Start battles holding a Black Bull Bomb * '''Blue Falcon Bomb - '''Start battles holding a Blue Falcon Bomb * '''Bob-omb -' Start battles holding a Bob-omb * 'Bombchu - '''Start battles holding a Bombchu * '''Bullet Bill - '''Start battles holding a Bullet Bill * '''Bunny Hood - '''Start battles with a Bunny Hood equipped * '''Cracker -' Start battles holding a Cracker * 'Cucoo - '''Start battles holding a Cucoo * '''Curry - '''Start battles in Curry form * '''Death's Scythe - '''Start battles holding a Death's Scythe * '''Deku Nut - '''Start battles holding a Deku Nut * '''Fire Flower -' Start battles holding a Fire Flower * 'Franklin Badge - '''Start battles with a Franklin Badge equipped * '''Freezie - '''Start battles holding a Freezie * '''Gooey Bomb - '''Start battles holding a Gooey Bomb * '''Green Shell - '''Start battles holding a Green Shell * '''Hammer - '''Start battles with a Hammer * '''Hocotate Bomb - '''Start battles holding a Hocotate Bomb * '''Home-Run Bat -' Start battles holding a Home-Run Bat * 'Hothead - '''Start battles holding a Hothead * '''Ice Flower - '''Start battles holding an Ice Flower * '''Infinite Smash Attack - '''Allows you to charge Smash Attacks indefinetely * '''Invincible - '''Start battles in Invincible form * '''Invisibility - '''Start battles in Clear form * '''Jump Height - '''Increases jump height by 1.3x * '''Killer Eye - '''Start battles holding a Killer Eye * '''Killing Edge - '''Start battles holding a Killing Edge * '''Lip's Stick - '''Start battles holding a Lip's Stick * '''Low Jump Height - '''Decreases jump height by 0.8x * '''Mega -' Start battles in Giant form * 'Melee Power - '''Increases the power of Melee moves * '''Metal - '''Start battles in Metal form * '''Mini -' Start battles in Tiny form * 'Motion-Sensor Bomb -' Start battles holding a Motion-Sensor Bomb * 'Mr. Saturn -' Start battles holding a Mr. Saturn * 'Ore Club -' Start battles holding an Ore Club * 'Pitfall - '''Start battles holding a Pitfall * '''Poison Smash Attack - '''Your smash attacks will sometimes poison opponents * '''Potted Piranha Plant - '''Start battles holding a Potted Piranha Plant * '''POW Block - '''Start battles holding a POW Block * '''Power Glove -' Start battles with a Power Glove equipped * 'Rage Blaster -' Start battles holding a Rage Blaster * 'Ray Gun -' Start battles holding a Ray Gun * 'Red Shell -' Start battles holding a Red Shell * 'Rocket Belt -' Start battles with a Rocket Belt equipped * 'Screw Attack -' Start battles with a Screw Attack equipped * 'Sloshing Machine -' Start battles holding a Sloshing Machine * 'Smart Bomb -' Start battles holding a Smart Bomb * 'Smoke Ball -' Start battles holding a Smoke Ball * 'Special Power - '''Increases the power of Special moves * '''Spring -' Start battles holding a Spring * 'Squeezer -' Start battles holding a Squeezer * 'Staff -' Start battles holding a Staff * 'Star Rod -' Start battles holding a Star Rod * 'Steel Diver -' Start battles holding a Steel Diver * 'Super Leaf -' Start battles with a Super Leaf equipped * 'Super Scope -' Start battles holding a Super Scope * 'Unira - '''Start battles holding a Unira * '''X Bomb -' Start battles holding an X Bomb Category:Customization